Many software products may be licensed on a per-user or per-device basis. In many such license arrangements, a user or device may obtain a license from a license server which may have multiple licenses to allocate to various users or devices. In environments with many users and devices, tracking the license usage may be difficult, especially in a dynamic environment such as a big company where devices are being reconfigured or users are being hired, transferred, or may leave the company.